Characters
Robert Grace Robert, better known as Dante, is a bubbly adventurer who isn't afraid of most things. He taught himself to use a sword if the situation gets too dangerous, but most of the time tries to fix things with words. He documents many things and gets extremely eccentric when he discovers something new. Despite his habit of diving into things head on, he's still quite careful to not get himself killed, and always thinks things through whether it seems like that or not. Once he gets started on a topic that he loves, it's difficult to get him to stop talking, unless you know how to. Family Dante's family are all from the village of Keldon in Evalond, Elega. His late mother ran a bakery, whilst his father continues to run the local blacksmith. Their names are Elizabeth and Thomas Grace. He had a twin brother named William who ran away from home at a young age and a younger sister named Anna who constantly helps out at work, and who has since taken over the bakery due to their mother's death. His eldest sibling is Hunter Grace, who unfortunately also passed away, causing his wife, Arrabella, to go into a severe state of grief which led her to neglect and abuse their two young children, Celeste and Eion Grace. Dante is directly related to Reeta, the goddess of art, craft and creativity which led to Dante being quite skilled in craft. Dante was taken from his family at the age of two by a slim purple dragon later to be known as Lila Rita. Lila raised Dante until he was ten, where she decided to give him a little more freedom in where he went, and so became a motherly figure to him. During the years that Lila was raising him, Dante stole a dragon egg from the castle, which hatched into two tiny dragonlings, which he called Kasai and Kiseki. Though he had looked after the egg all by himself, when they hatched he got Lila and her sister, Mura to look after them, since they turned out to be so hard to handle. After exploring quite a bit of the world he caught the attention of Helia, the Creator, and something formed between them, causing the birth of their daughter, Hope. History Dante's real name was Robert Grace but he was taken from his home by a dragon at a very young age and that dragon bestowed the name Dante Rita upon him. Since Dante was taken at such a young age, for the first eight years, he had no memory of his real family and asked about them constantly until he was around ten, when he was allowed to visit home and see his parents and siblings again. Shortly after this time, Lila, his dragon guardian, fell very ill and almost died. The only way to save her was for a willing true human with no links to the supernatural world to be sacrificed in a spell by a powerful witch, and the only human they could think of was Dante's blood-related mother, who after understanding the situation, reluctantly agreed. It had been a very painful time for Dante, who had to choose between his birth mother and the dragon who raised him for eight years, but though he felt a real connection to his birth mother, he was very close to Lila, so he had begged Elizabeth, his birth mother, to sacrifice herself so that he could stay with Lila a while longer. After Elizabeth's death, William showed up and blaming Dante for her death, he tried to kill his twin brother in anger. After Dante managed to get William away from him, Lila's father, Fidelis returned, and it was the first time that Mura and Lila had met their father since there had been mishaps with both eggs. Lila was still able to recognise him right away, though Mura had no idea who he was for quite some time. awhile after Fidelis had arrived Dante decided to search for a potion or spell he had heard of that could turn him into a dragon so that he could get closer to his family of dragons, Mura went with him on his quest. Prior to the journey, and throughout, Dante used a handmade hang-glider to get around and keep up with dragons, since he was so good at craft, he eventually made one so good and so realistic, that he may have well have had wings. After a few years, he returned successful, now being able to turn into a small dark blue dragon. Though flying was certainly hard to get used to, his teacher in dragon ways, Mura, was able to show him flying, but not landing. Mura had been raised by an entirely different species, and so she had taught herself how to fly, but never properly learnt to land. For anything else Dante needed to know about dragons, he always went to Lila, who knew much more than her fiery younger sister who never actually bothered to learn anything useful about dragons even though she herself was one. During these few years whilst he was learning dragon ways and their language, he decided to study up on everything he could, learning many different languages of different races and species. He also got someone to teach him how to fight with a sword, getting quite good. While he studied he realised that there were some creatures that didn't have much information documented about them, and some places that had yet to have been explored. So Dante decided, that he would leave home, and go exploring the world, documenting anything he could and mapping out anything he found. After many years of exploration he returned home, purchasing the house beside his old family home where his sister still lived and he settled down with Helia, who tried her best to blend in with the mortal life, staying by his side along with their new baby daughter, Hope. To fit in more, Helia gave up her godly powers and infinite knowledge for awhile until the death of both Dante and her mortal self, where she would regain her magic and memories. Draerkaz Nohktiss Darkiss is a cunning mercenary employed by the Umbrakhinad, though he will often go off on his own adventures if he deems fit. He spends most of his time with his brother, Heiros, as the two get along extremely well. He's naturally sarcastic, and enjoys making people laugh. Darkiss is also extremely perceptive, being quite able to pick up underlying tones and messages with ease, as well as being able to note practically any change in the area without needing to directly sense it. Due to his dexterity and aptitude for entertainment, he plays a few instruments, taking a side hobby as a bard. He will fight tooth and claw to defend people he deems his friends, and these moments are often some of the few you'll find him acting serious. If ever he begins to lose a fight too drastically, he will resort to what he claims to be one of his greatest strategies- running away. Family The only family he has is his twin brother Heiros. Since both he and his brother were born in the month of Otera, they were taken by the Umbrahkinad at birth to be trained in shadows and become extremely capable mercenaries. Due to this, they mostly only had each other and their respective instructors from the Umbrahkinad. History He spent the first seventeen years of his life with the Umbrakhinad and his brother, learning to master shadow magic and swordsmanship, and growing close with his brother. Eventually, they began to get sent off for more frequent and dangerous missions, and hired the assistance of Kyarth and Ayrthis. This went on for another four or so years, before they were sent to some cryptic dungeon to recover an unknown artifact. Upon recovering the artifact, Ayrthis murdered Heiros, and fled with it, taking the fastest ship off of Balire, headed for Elega. In a fit of blind rage, presuming his brother dead, Darkiss went after him, following him to Elega and attempting to hunt him down. Upon reaching Keldon, he met a cat-girl named Morgana, and the two eventually fell in love, causing Darkiss to linger in Keldon, where he currently resides. Recently, his brother Heiros, resurrected by Kyarth, found him in Keldon, and revealed what had happened, noting that the blade had taken a fraction of his soul. Thus, the hunt for Ayrthis continues. Heirark Nohktiss Heiros is a headstrong and often temperamental mercenary of the Umbrakhinad order, and will generally follow his brother around, primarily to both his own benefit and to keep them both safe. he seems to get along quite well with Darkiss, though anyone else attempting to befriend him would likely have a much harder time. He's very quick to anger, and is quite unafraid to fight essentially anyone. Heiros also generally prefers to remain silent unless directly addressed, or prompted to comment on something. His perception is quite lacking, and a lot of subtle underlying remarks will often make it past him. Just like his brother, he will fight tooth and claw to defend his friends, but will stubbornly fight to near exhaustion or death in most cases unless held back by those who are close to him. Due to his current condition, he barely perceives most feelings, and thus may seem rather cold and distant. Family The only family he has is his twin brother Darkiss. Since both he and his brother were born in the month of Otera, they were taken by the Umbrahkinad at birth to be trained in shadows and become extremely capable mercenaries. Due to this, they mostly only had each other and their respective instructors from the Umbrahkinad. History Alongside his brother Darkiss, he too spent the first 17 years of his life with the Umbrakhinad, mastering the usage of shadow magic as well as his own more juggernaut-esque style of physical combat, often opting to use a mace and shield. After some time, his brother decided to hire assistance in their missions due to the frequent increase in danger. This lead him to meeting Ayrthis and Kyarth, though he generally got along a lot better with Kyarth than he did Ayrthis. After about four years of companionship together, they were sent off to a newly found dungeon, to recover an unknown artifact. After defeating the guardian and recovering the artifact, a blade, he was stabbed directly through the torso with that very blade by Ayrthis, who ran immediately after. The blade tore off a part of his soul in the short time it had made contact with him, and he collapsed, dying. As his brother chased off after Ayrthis, Kyarth stayed by his side, preparing to perform a necromantic ritual as he faded from consciousness. In this unconscious state, a voice called out to him. Old, yet powerful and sinister, it spoke of the blade's power, and that it would need to be stopped by all means necessary. Feeling a sudden surge of energy, he awoke, resurrected with half a soul and newfound strength granted by this strange entity. Thus, he continues the hunt for Ayrthis, to destroy the blade and reclaim his soul, and is currently taking up residence in Keldon for the time being. Felix Ravenwood Felix is stubborn and slightly bossy, much like her mother. If someone were to insult her, she wouldn't ignore it, she would fight against them, making them realize their mistake. Felix is 5'9 and fights with a scythe. She has a habit of stabbing the scythe into the ground and sitting on the blade, or swinging from it. A lot of the time Felix isolates herself from others because of her fragile emotional state. Family Felix is the only girl amongst a family of four. Her brothers are Austin, Jake, and Riley, and her parents are Lottie and Pantodynamos Ravenwood. She fell in love with a guy named Shadow, and they had one child together: Tia Ravenwood. Despite her mother and daughter both being lupercal, the gene was recessive within Felix and thus skipped over her, causing her to be human. History Felix used to be normal before she met Shadow, who had excessive amounts of dark magic. She learnt quite a bit from him, and ended up falling in love. Because dark magic was entirely forbidden and draining on the user, she continuously tried to hide it from her family, becoming withdrawn and isolated over time. Eventually, something happened between her and Shadow, which led her to insanity and the constant fear of death. Jake Ravenwood Jake's personality has changed many times over the years, starting out as strict and rather mean, softening up over time. But after realising that he can't behave like that during a fight, he has been attempting to shut off his emotions during a fight. He stands at 6'4 and fights with his fists, as well as his teeth and claws if necessary. At times, he is still strict and treats his family like he would someone from the Fern Pack at times, like a friend, sometimes like an enemy. He is always loud about everything and never backs down from a fight, no matter the odds. This has given him a reputation of fear; not many people are willing to fight with him seriously. Family Jake Ravenwood is the son of Pantodynamos and Lottie Ravenwood. He married Skylar Loveria in 1414, and they had seven children. First was Sebastian, who was more human than wolf, who met an unfortunate end in early 1416, killed by a wolf in their own pack. Next born were Shadow and Gemma, who were under grown twins, born in 1415, almost a year after Sebastian was born. Late 1416 Skylar ended up dying in an unfortunate accident while carrying twins. Being a child of great potential, the gods saved one of the children, Kaala, bestowing powers upon her and labelling her as a protector of Evalond. Whilst the other child had technically died with Skylar, the god of death, Mazera, Skylar's father, decided to give the child a chance, and let a demon raise her in the underworld. After Skylar had died, Jake being unaware that the children had survived, left to grieve for his loss, entrusting the safety of Gemma and Shadow to his pack. Four years later, in 1420, Jake made a deal with Mazera, to bring Skylar back to the living world. Later that year, driven by the insanity of solitude, Luna, the child who had been raised by the demon, slaughtered her siblings, Gemma and Shadow, and left Skylar on the brink of death. Many years later, in 1432, Jake and Skylar had two more children, Azzurite and Amethyst. History Lottie Ravenwood Lottie can be rather stubborn and rude at times, but if you get to know her, she can actually be rather kind. Normally Lottie doesn't think before she talks, which can cause quite a few arguments. She has a very short temper and sometimes will just storm off in the middle of a conversation. Family All of Lottie's ancestors were either demons or witches, demons running on the male side of the family, whilst witches ran on the female side. More recently in her family line, lupercal blood runs through a few generations, making Lottie a lupercal. Lottie is married to Pantodynamos, who is the child of Helia and Natos. They have four children, three boys and one girl, Austin, Jake, Riley, and Felix, the youngest. Her parents are both dead, and she has no siblings. History Lottie was born on Adma the 25th, which made it much easier to use many types of magic. She never particularly liked her mother, and so she snuck out a lot. During one of these times, she found a poor, homeless kid who had just been thrown out of the tavern and decided to help him by smuggling him home with her. Soon after, she saw both her parents killed before her eyes, and so left with the kid (Pantodynamos/Dynamos), finding a home for them both. Each of them made a pact that they'd never leave each other's side, and years later they got married and had kids. But then, one day, the family home burnt down. All the kids got out okay, thanks to their father, but Lottie was trapped inside and ended up dead. After this, Dynamos left without saying a word to try and find a way to bring Lottie back from the dead. As he journeyed he continued to speak to her spirit, until he ended up finding a way to bring her back into the world. Years later, after the family was reunited once more, Lottie was once more on the verge of death due to magic over-use and some other things. This was around the time that Dynamos found out that he was the child of two of the most powerful beings in the world, one a god, the other a creator, which by that logic, meant he himself was a god. And so, he was able to save Lottie, getting his mother to cast immortality upon her. Tia Ravenwood Tia is clumsy, sarcastic, sassy and mildly annoying. She took the lupercal blood from her grandmother and decides that running in heels is the easiest thing to do. Some see her as a psycho, assassin or a seductive witch, but really she's just someone you shouldn't mess with. She enjoys cutting people's heads off and always rushes head first into things with all swords blazing. Her hair is raven black and her eyes are pure purple. Her wolf tail is almost always ruffled and is a light grey. Her cheeks have a light blush and she tends to blush randomly. She stands at a height just under Milo, so she's about 6'ft . She has a roughly average build; her muscles don't stand out but are visible and she's underweight. It's easy to mistake her for someone fragile but her beauty is a way to kill you so be careful. Family Tia is married to Milo and kept the Ravenwood name. She has two children, Daeganhart and Jace. Tia's wolf fur is a dark yet pale grey. She has multiple tattoos over her body and rarely takes off her wedding ring. She has a knack for hiding things from her husband but is terrible liar which comes as a surprise for some. History Although she comes from a strong family, Tia is one of the weakest, meaning she would need to work even harder than her uncles and cousins. Because of an old incident with magic, Tia will eternally look 24, despite her being older than that. '-=Home=-'